Bas le masque !
by Torakurai Abunai
Summary: Anko, bourrée come ça devrait pas être permis, se fait sauver la mise par un bel inconnu...avec lequel tout semble indiquer qu'elle a passé la nuit!Un petit oneshot romantique pour la St Valentin. Het. NoLemon.


-1**Bas le masque !**

Un petit one-shot, mon premier, pour fêter la Saint Valentin ! Soyez indulgents donc mais n'hésitez pas à me signaler des erreurs ou autres… Bonne lecture !

- BOIRE UN PTIT COUP, C'EST AGREABLE ! BOIRE UN PTIT COUP C'EST DOOUUX !

Anko avait manifestement bu un bien trop gros coup ce soir-là. Il faut dire que pour cette Saint Valentin, elle n'avait guère reçu de cartes : juste un bouquet de fleurs de Gaï (avec sourire colgate, déclaration et autres horreurs en sus) et une boîte de chocolats d'un mystérieux admirateur, certainement trop moche (Plus que Gaï ? C'est possible ?) pour avoir osé signer. C'est donc après avoir noyé sa déception dans le saké qu'Anko essayait péniblement de se rappeler où elle pouvait bien habiter. Pour passer le temps, en attendant que ça lui revienne, elle avait commencé par chantonner, augmentant progressivement (et inconsciemment) le volume. Au bout d'une demi-heure de réflexion intense, elle n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de l'apparence de son appart, mais pouvait être sûre qu'aucun habitant de la rue n'était près de l'oublier, elle… C'est donc titubante et gueulant à tue-tête sous les débuts de protestations des gens du quartier (les fins s'étaient toutes perdues dans un borborygme horrifié, typique des civils quand ils reconnaissaient comme leur adversaire, l'une des meilleure ninja de Konoha) que la jeune femme décida que la ruelle voisine, déserte et sombre, était l'endroit idéal pour une petite pause dans la quête désespérée de sa maison perdue (On a parfois de drôles d'idées, bourrée). Elle se retrouva alors affalée contre un mur suintant d'humidité, à contempler d'un œil atone la porte arrière d'un casino, très fréquenté par Tsunade du temps où celle-ci n'avait pas Shizune sur le dos. Alors que son cerveau extrayait à grandes peines ces informations vaporeuses de son esprit non moins brumeux, Anko commença à percevoir des éclats de voix, puis des cris. Dans un formidable grincement, la lourde porte recracha six soudars, nouvellement fauchés, sur le pavé, laissant entrevoir un bref instant la mine patibulaire d'agents de la sécurité consciencieux. Anko les regarda se relever d'un œil morne, et ne réagit pas plus quand l'un d'eux, se tournant vers elle, déclara dans un rire gras :

- Eh les mecs, j'crois qu'on va pouvoir s'en faire une à défaut de s'refaire !

Elle n'eut aucune réaction quand il l'attrapa par l'épaule pour la forcer à se relever. Son bras se détendit simplement dans un mouvement machinal et maladroit qui défonça une innocente poubelle sous la pression d'un ivrogne volant. Les autres ne furent pas long à réagir et se précipitèrent sur elle... Elle s'en moquait, et ce n'était que par une sorte d'automatisme, d'instinct, qu'elle évitait les coups et les rendait au triple. Elle se serait d'ailleurs fort bien tirée de cette situation si un voyou, un peu moins bourré que les autres, n'avaient eu l'idée de lancer une corde dans son passage. Saucissonnée en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour le comprendre, la jounin s'abattit violemment sur le sol, se sentant brusquement dessoûler: trop tard. Elle tenta un jutsu pour défaire ses liens mais l'alcool rendait son chakra incontrôlable et elle ne réussit qu'à faire apparaître une espèce de fusée, qui décolla aussitôt. Les trois secondes qu'elle gagna devant les ivrognes, nez en l'air et murmurant ''Oh ! La belle rouge'' lui parurent bien trop courte. De plus, Murphy trouvant sûrement la situation par trop agréable, il se mit à tomber des cordes. L'un de ses adversaire précédemment assommé reprit alors conscience sous les railleries des autres et, la voyant ainsi ficelée, sortit un kunai de sa poche et s'approcha d'elle, le plus satisfait des sourires aux lèvres:

- J'adore les fléchettes…

Déclara-t-il en lançant, avec une précision surprenante au vu de l'éthylotest réalisé par la suite, l'arme dans la direction d'Anko.

Il y eut un tintement et deux kunais retombèrent au sol. C'était un de trop. L'ivrogne eut à peine le temps de lever le nez qu'une ombre atterrit devant lui et l'envoya valser dans l'unique poubelle encore debout. Anko, mal placée et immobilisée, n'eut que des extraits sonores de la scène. Mais cela suffit à la renseigner quand au sort de ces agresseurs. Après force chocs, protestations et hurlements, un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre, rapidement suivi par celui d'un pas se rapprochant. Anko, dont la réaction alcoolique semblait reprendre progressivement son emprise, leva un regard distrait sur le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. D'après sa tenue, il s'agissait d'un civil, certainement ancien ninja vu sa façon de combattre. Ces cheveux gris, trempés, encadraient son visage et dissimulaient partiellement un pansement qui lui couvrait l'œil gauche. Bien qu'il ait un air familier, Anko était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu : un beau gosse pareil, elle s'en serait souvenu ! Le beau gosse en question commença à la détacher tout en marmonnant une espèce de sermon:

- Mais comment t'as fait pour te faire avoir par des rigolos pareils Anko ? Et puis, si t'avais le chakra pour lancer une fusée de détresse, tu l'avais aussi pour les battre non ?

La kunoichi nota distraitement que le bel inconnu connaissait son nom, et que sa voix aussi lui était familière. Était-ce une ancienne connaissance à laquelle l'âge avait profité ? L'hypothétique connaissance lui tendit une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever et elle lui tomba dans les bras dans une explosif rire de joie. Passé le premier instant de surprise, l'inconnu s'exclama:

- Mais… Mais t'es complètement bourrée ! Qu'est- ce que t'as pu boire pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Anko pencha la tête de côté et déclara d'un air ravi :

- Tes paroles !

Le jeune homme, voyant qu'elle menaçait de s'effondrer à nouveau, se glissa sous son bras pour la soutenir, et soupira un:

- Bon, je vais te ramener chez toi, t'es même pas en état de marcher !

- Chic ! Chic ! Chic ! Je vais pouvoir me pendre à ton cou !

- … Anko ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

- Tu es sûre de n'avoir fait que boire ?

- Que du sakéééééééééé ! Plein de sak(hips)…séka…saké !

-…Me voilà rassuré…

- Et toi ? (rosissement ) Qu'est-ce qu'un si (hihihi !) beau jeune homme fait dans les rues si tard le soir ?

- (Toussotement gêné) Eh bien, il y avait une vielle dame dans la rue, et elle m'a demandé de l'aider à retrouver son chat et…

- Quelle excuse bidoooooooooooooooooon !

-…et j'ai aperçu une fusée de détresse donc je suis venue voir ce qui se passait !

- Mémai ma mum mumé me mémresse mémé un mustu mour mémaire mes mien…

- Quoi ?

- C'ETAIT PAS UNE FUSEE DE DETRESSE C'ETAIT UN JUTSU POUR DEFAIRES LES LIENS !

-…Oh…

-…

-…

-…

-…

- Comment ça se fait que t'(hips!) connais mon nom ?

- Bah, tu sais, même si on ne travaille pas ensemble, c'est quand même dur de te louper !

- Tu beux bire que je t'ai déjà bu … heu vu (yeux taille soucoupe) ?

- Bah oui, quand même !

- M'étonnerai… M'en serai souvenu !

- Écoute, dit le jeune homme en ralentissant, on reparlera de tout ça demain, quand tu auras dessoulé.

- Tu vas m'abandonner au milieu de la rue ?!

- Mais… On est juste devant chez toi !

-Ooooh…

L'inconnu l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa porte et s'apprêtait à la laisser sur un ''passe une bonne nuit'' quand elle le rattrapa par l'épaule :

- Tu me laisses toute seule ?

- Il ne peut plus rien t'arriver, t'es chez toi !

- Oui mais je t'ai pas dit merci pour tout à l'heure…

Dit la jeune femme, se rapprochant d'un pas incertain de son interlocuteur.

- Oh ce n'est … eh !

La jeune femme venait de s'écrouler en avant, laissant tout juste le temps au jeune homme de la rattraper. Elle retrouva collée à lui et en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baisser d'un quart de seconde avant qu'elle ne referme sa porte sur un joyeux : ''Merci pour tout !''

Le jeune homme, écarlate, resta un moment immobile au milieu de la rue, inconscient la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui. Pour une fois, il n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps de réagir.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Oh ma tête !

Anko essayait désespérément de se souvenir laquelle des aiguilles de son réveil était celle des heures, constatant du même coup qu'elle avait vraiment des problèmes de mémoire pendant et après ses cuites… D'ailleurs… POURQUOI ETAIT-ELLE TOUTE NUE ? Écarlate, elle constata que son lit était complètement défait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire la veille ? Elle se souvenait d'un beau gosse particulièrement charmant, elle se souvenait de l'avoir embrassé et …? Le trou ! Le vide ! Aucun souvenir !

Se rappelant brusquement comment on lisait l'heure, Anko constata qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus le temps de réfléchir la dessus. S'habillant en quatrième vitesse, elle passa par les toits pour arriver plus vite au bureau des missions.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Voila ce qu'aurait dit l'Anko habituelle, mais celle-ci n'avait jamais une heure et demi de retard… Elle se glissa donc sans bruit vers la machine à café pour faire celle qui n'a pas arrêté depuis le début de la journée et qui s'accorde ENFIN une pause. Le tuyau était vieux comme le monde mais c'était le seul qu'elle avait sous la main. Utilisant toutes ces compétences, elle longea donc le mur en direction de l'appareil mais se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et, cherchant à se rattraper, entraîna un pot de fleur dans sa chute. Constatant qu'absolument tout le monde la fixait avec des yeux ronds, elle leur fit le coup du regard de serpent en colère (technique favorite de son ancien maître pour qu'on lui foute la paix, ce qui marchait assez bien généralement ! ) Une fois encore, cette méthode connu un assez grand succès, toutes les personnes présentes se rappelant brusquement qu'elles avaient un travail urgent en cours. Toutes sauf deux : Naruto et Sakura la fixait avec des yeux ronds. Anko n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà , ils s'avançaient vers elle, absolument furieux :

- Non mais vous avez vu l'heure ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là ?

- Vous croyiez vraiment qu'on ne vous remarquerai pas ?

- C'est quoi votre excuse encore ?

Elle s'aperçu alors que toutes ces remarques ne lui étaient pas destinées, mais plutôt à la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle, mais qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué parce que cachée derrière la plante verte : le comble pour un épouvantail…

- Désolé les enfants mais j'ai croisé un vieux monsieur très triste parce que personne ne voulait jouer au go avec lui alors j'ai fait une partie, mais elle a été très longue parce que je n'arrivais pas à le laisser gagner et…

- NON MAIS VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QU'ON VA AVALER UN TRUC AUSSI GROS ?

- He bien…

- Laisse tomber Sakura. On a perdu assez de temps : allons nous entraîner !

- Une minute.

Anko avait enfin réussi à se dégager de la plante verte, quelque peu vexée que personne n'ai songé à l'en dégager et venait d'avoir comme une…révélation.

- Hatake… (ton menaçant, angoissant, effrayant, terrifiant pour le commun des mortels mais auquel bien sûr Kakashi répondit par un: )

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que, par hasard, ce ne serait pas sur ton pied que j'ai buté tout à l'heure ?

- Humm ? Oh, si… A ce propos, tu m'…

- MEURS !

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Bon, vu que vous avez maintenant un très bon niveau, le meilleur entraînement que vous puissiez avoir, c'est de vous battre l'un contre l'autre, vous pourrez me dire après quelles sont les lacunes de l'autre… Bon exercice non ?

- Dites plutôt que c'est pour pouvoir vous la couler douce en lisant vos bouquins pas nets pendant qu'on travaille oui ! Protesta Naruto.

- Hummm… A mon avis vous voulez plutôt vous reposer pour vous remettre de la raclée qu'Anko vous a mise…

Kakashi sourit son masque et dit d'un ton enjoué :

- L'exercice a déjà commencé et si vous n'avez pas fini pour midi, pas de déjeuner…

- QUOI ?

Les deux élèves se mirent aussitôt au travail pendant que Kakashi se téléportait dans un arbre où il pourrait être tranquille tout en observant ses élèves. Il arriva si près d'elle que, pendant un instant, Anko crut qu'il l'avait repérée. Mais le ninja copieur semblait entièrement absorbé par un petit livre orange (tome quatre) nouvellement paru en librairie. En fait, la kunoichi n'était pas venu pour lui mais pour Sakura, elle s'était en effet rappelé un détail de sa soirée d'hier : le bandage sur l'œil du beau gosse avait été fait d'une manière qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de la jeune fille. Celle-ci devait donc forcément le connaître… Anko ne pouvait pas concevoir d'ignorer qui était l'homme avec lequel elle avait vraisemblablement passé la nuit. Elle guetta donc un long moment, attendant que les jeunes aient fini leur entraînement. A 11h59, Naruto fit exprès de perdre, le repas qu'il avait apporté ce midi-là étant des ramens au miso, il ne tenait pas à en être privé. Cependant, Kakashi n'apparut pas au milieu du terrain pour leur rendre leurs déjeuners, et pour cause: il était profondément endormi. Les deux jeunes gens finirent par le retrouver sur sa branche et Naruto s'apprêtait à pousser une gueulante quand Sakura lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Fouillant dans son sac, elle en sorti un petit flacon, qu'elle ouvrit et passa sous le nez de son sensei. Elle attendit encore une bonne minute avant de faire signe à Naruto qu'il pouvait parler. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, maugréa-t-il. J'ai faim moi !

Le sourire de la kunoichi s'élargit :

- Je croyais que tu voulais voir le visage de Kakashi-sensei ?

-…

Anko se pencha un peu en avant, la chose devenait intéressante. Elle allait pouvoir vérifier si les rumeurs comme quoi l'épouvantail n'avait pas de bouche étaient réelles ou non, le tout sans prendre de risque.

Naruto, tremblant un peu à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait si Kakashi se réveillait, tendit la main et descendit le masque délicatement.

Un abominable hurlement déchira l'air de la forêt. Naruto et Sakura en tombèrent de leur branche, et Kakashi ouvrit même un œil.

- Keskispasse ?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

- Je sais pas. Elle s'est ramené au terrain d'entraînement en hurlant, elle a pulvérisé Gaï en hurlant et elle est repartie en hurlant.

- C'est bizarre non ?

- T'es lourd Genma…

- Et personne ne sait pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- On a un vague indice : les derniers mots que Gaï a prononcé avant de tomber dans le coma c'était ''Sacré cher rival !''

- Kakashi serait mêlé à ça ?

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'on est en train de le chercher ?

- Tu crois qu'il a payé Anko pour assassiner Gaï ?

- Non… Lee a l'air de penser que c'est parce que les fleurs ne lui ont pas plu…

- Pour ce que Lee s'y connaît en femme…

- Pas faux…

- Le voilà !

- Qui ? Lee ?

- Mais non ! Kakashi ! Oh eh ! KAKASHI !

Le ninja copieur releva le nez de son bouquin devant l'arrivée de Genma et Raidou. Il n'avait plus grand-chose d'autre à faire que lire puisque ses élèves étaient tous les deux à l'hôpital pour avoir droguée et démasquée une personne qui ne souhaitait pas l'être.

- Hmm?

- Il faut que tu ailles voir Anko.

Le copy-ninja leur jeta un regard surpris :

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Faut que tu lui explique qu'à part toi, personne ne peut démolir Gaï sans prévenir, c'est un très mauvais exemple pour les jeunes…

- Elle a démoli Gaï ?

-Ouep !

- Pffff… Pour une fois que j'avais une journée de libre…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trois coups secs frappés à sa porte sortirent Anko de ses réflexions.

- J'arrive !

_J'espère que ce n'est pas au sujet de Gaï… Ce crétin n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait : non seulement j'ai fait une allergie à ses fleurs mais en plus…j'avais vraiment besoin de me calmer les nerfs…_

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte :

- Oui ?

- Je peux entrer ?

La kunoichi fit un bond en arrière.

- Toi ?

- Heu… Je dérange à ce point ?

- Oui…Non… Enfin, salut !

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Soupirant, elle se laissa glisser le long du battant.

- C'est à cause des chocolats ?

- Hein ? Comment t'es rentré ?

Le ninja copieur haussa les épaules, comme si c'était un détail sans importance. La jeune femme se remit sur pied:

- De quels chocolats tu p… C'était toi ?

Kakashi haussa un sourcil :

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça que tu me fuis comme ça ?

- Non ! Je te rappelle que t'as pas signé !

- J'ai oublié de mettre la carte ? Oups… Bon bah c'était moi…

- Mais ne dis pas ça avec un air aussi détaché !

Le copy-ninja sourit sous son masque, et Anko lui tourna le dos aussi sec pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir à quel point elle était rouge.

- C'était quoi le problème alors ? Tu dois quand même avoir une raison pour démolir Gaï et me fuir de cette manière non ?

- Gaï, c'était pour me calmer les nerfs… Et toi, c'est… C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir !

- C'est tout ? C'est pas si grave… J'ai bien compris que t'étais complètement bourrée… A tel point que j'ai cru que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu… Après, pour le baiser, je suppose que tu as juste mal visé hum ?

- Mais je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Et c'est surtout ce qui s'est passé après qui me gène…

Silence. Kakashi la saisit par l'épaule et forçat une Anko rougissante à se retourner:

- Tu sais, je ne le dirais à personne que tu as sauté toute nue sur ton lit pendant dix minutes avant de t'écrouler lamentablement…

- C'est gentil mais… Quoi ! C'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est tout ?

- Bah…

- Mais comment tu le sais d'abord ?

- Eh bien…

- Tu m'as espionné !

- Du calme Anko ! J'étais juste inquiet, tu avais l'air tellement…perturbée…

- Que tu en as profité pour me mater honteusement !

- Je n'aurais pas dis ça comme ça…

Répondit le jounin en souriant. La jeune femme rougit, sans vraiment savoir si elle était gênée ou en colère. Lui tournant le dos d'un air boudeur elle déclara:

- Tu es vraiment odieux !

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, pas le contraire…

Se retournant pour répliquer elle s'aperçut que le jeune homme s'était dangereusement rapproché, reculant instinctivement vers le mur, elle répondit:

- J'étais complètement bourrée.

Kakashi posa une main sur le mur près de sa tête et se pencha vers elle, murmurant :

- Tu regrettes ?

La jeune femme rougit et tenta un changement de sujet pour dissiper sa gène:

- P…pourquoi tu portes un masque d'abord ? T'es beaucoup mieux sans…

- C'est mieux comme ça ? sourit celui qui redevenait le beau gosse inconnu de la veille.

La kunoichi devint pivoine et ne put qu'ébaucher un début d'acquiescement avant que les lèvres du ninja ne se posent sur les siennes. Prise de court, elle mis un petit moment avant de répondre au baiser, qui ne tarda pas à s'approfondir. Une main baladeuse commença à se glisser sous son T-shirt quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Prenant le parti de l'ignorer, les deux amoureux firent comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse à l'extérieur :

- FIENS TE BATTRE TOUT DE FUITE FER RIVAL ! ON FERRA LEQUEL DE NOUS DEUX MERITE LE PLUF ANKO !

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Et voilà ! Mon tout premier one-shot… J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est la première fois que j'écris un baiser alors, pour le lemon, on va attendre encore un peu si ça n'ennuie personne Merci à tous pour vos futurs commentaires et bonne St Valentin !

Abunai

P.S: Ma sœur est tombée sur la fic en cours de réalisation et en a écrit la fin à sa sauce, c'est donc cette autre version que je vous livrerai bientôt dans le ''deuxième chapitre''! Je vous conseille cependant la lecture de Rakurai Soshite Kasai (également sur le site) si vous souhaitez comprendre le sens de la chose '.


End file.
